Une place au soleil
by LaSilvana
Summary: Les Weasley sont une famille nombreuse et bruyante, au demeurant fort sympathique. Mais les Weasley sont aussi une famille dans laquelle il n'est pas toujours évident de trouver sa place, et ça, Ron en sait quelque chose...


Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités dans cet OS appartiennent à l'incomparable, que dis-je, l'inénarrable, l'inimitable JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

UNE PLACE AU SOLEIL

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron avait toujours été fier d'être un Weasley.

Les Weasley étaient une famille nombreuse et unie, qui détestait la magie noire. Molly, sa mère, n'avait jamais refusé l'hospitalité à quiconque, pour peu que quiconque ne soit pas un adepte des forces obscures, bien sûr. Arthur, son père, était un fonctionnaire honnête, qui oeuvrait pour le ministère et par là même pour son pays, défendant les moldus contre les usages abusifs de la magie.

En un mot comme en cent, Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient du côté du bien. N'en déplaise aux défenseurs des nuances de gris, il y avait quand même, dans la communauté magique d'aujourd'hui, un côté plutôt noir et un côté plutôt blanc. Et les Weasley étaient du côté blanc, et Ron en était fier.

Certes, les Weasley étaient pauvres. Mais aux dires de tous, ils étaient ouverts et chaleureux. Alors, effectivement, Ron vivait souvent mal cette pauvreté. Rien ne lui appartenait jamais, et, à l'âge où l'apparence est primordiale, il rageait d'être vêtu d'habits de seconde main, y compris pour les grandes occasions comme le bal de Noël. Drago Malefoy, lui, avait grandi dans une famille riche. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, et ne manquait jamais de le faire savoir à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Et même à qui ne voulait pas l'écouter. Surtout à qui ne voulait pas l'écouter, en fait. Mais les Malefoy étaient-ils ouverts et chaleureux ? Certainement pas, et Ron était sûr de chercher longtemps avant de trouver quelqu'un pour le démentir.

Alors, si sa famille était unie, du bon côté, ouverte et chaleureuse, quel était son problème ?

Le problème, en réalité, n'avait rien de bien nouveau. Les Weasley étaient nombreux et bruyants, et au demeurant fort sympathiques. Mais les Weasley constituaient aussi une famille dans laquelle il fallait faire sa place, trouver comment exister. Et jusqu'à présent, tout ce qui avait permis à Ron d'exister ne lui convenait pas. Parce que Ron ne voulait pas juste avoir une place, il voulait une bonne place. Jamais content ? Peut-être bien.

Qu'est-ce qui caractérisait Ron, actuellement ? Il était préfet, gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor et meilleur ami de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Préfet ? Il s'en serait passé, merci bien. Ron voulait être populaire et cool, et être préfet ne faisait pas partie de la définition du camarade populaire et cool, pour tout élève de Poudlard normalement constitué. Pour Hermione, si. Mais Hermione, autant qu'il l'apprécie, ne faisait pas partie des élèves à qui il faisait confiance pour définir qui était digne d'être populaire et cool.

Bill avait réussi l'incroyable prouesse d'être à la fois préfet, bon élève et très apprécié de tous. Mais Bill était charmant. Il plaisait aux filles sans faire le moindre effort, s'entendait sans plus d'effort avec presque tous les garçons, et il lui suffisait d'adresser un petit sourire contrit aux professeurs pour qu'ils lui passent absolument tout. Même Minerva McGonagall avait été prise en flagrant délit d'indulgence à son égard, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour la directrice la plus juste et impartiale que gryffondor n'ait jamais connu.

Ron n'était pas charmant. Il était impulsif, souvent jaloux et parfois idiot. Il rougissait à la moindre gêne ou contrariété, et il ne s'en fallait pas davantage qu'une provocation grossière pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. D'aucun diront que sa maladresse était touchante, mais ça, Ron avait envie de rire rien que d'y penser. Oh, bien sûr, nombreuses seraient les minettes qui vous diraient que ses rougissements intempestifs et son caractère d'hippogriffe avaient du charme. Mais Ron ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'à la question « voudrais-tu sortir avec Ronald Weasley ? », elles répondraient immanquablement quelque chose du type « oh non ; il est charmant, c'est évident, mais ce n'est pas mon style ». Alors, les filles qui le trouvaient charmant sans qu'il soit leur style, ça l'intéressait autant qu'un devoir auquel il avait récolté une mauvaise note mais où le professeur lui assurait qu'il avait reconnu ses efforts. C'était censé être flatteur mais ça ne menait à rien.

Bref, donc Ron était préfet et n'avait pas le charisme de Bill. Et ce que Ron voulait éviter à tout prix arriva : on le compara à Percy. Percy, le carriériste, l'ambitieux, le lâcheur. Fred et George s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Sauf que Ron aurait tout donné pour ressembler à Fred et George et non à Percy. Il aurait tant voulu que le rayonnement de ces deux-là le fasse briller un peu, lui aussi ; qu'il se sente intégré par leur humour si aiguisé. Mais Ron était préfet, or Fred et George n'avaient aucun respect pour la fonction de préfet. Ils respectaient Bill car, tout comme Charlie, il représentait le grand frère modèle, celui qui a tout fait en premier et a très bien réussi. Mais, nés entre Percy et Ron, le premier ne représentait pour eux qu'un petit chef moralisateur, et le second un pleurnichard qui allait se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère les trop nombreuses fois où les jumeaux l'embêtaient. Sa mère qui d'ailleurs, ne se rendait pas compte à quel point sa fierté affichée depuis sa nomination en tant que préfet lui faisait plus de mal que de bien ; dire à Fred et George de prendre exemple sur Percy avait, bien évidemment, toujours provoqué des réactions désopilantes de leur part, donc Ron ne voulait surtout pas devenir un potentiel exemple pour Fred et George aux yeux de sa mère !

Percy était le vilain petit canard de la famille, Ron le savait. Les moqueries que lui adressaient les autres enfants de la fratrie étaient régulièrement blessantes, voir cruelles, et le mettaient à l'écart. Mais en ce qui concernait Ron, ça ne lui importait guère, tant que lui n'en subissait pas les dommages collatéraux. C'était égoïste ? Probablement. Mais après tout, Percy n'avait rien fait pour qu'il en soit autrement, bien au contraire, donc il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Cet imbécile s'était montré d'une ingratitude impressionnante et avait été capable de couper les ponts avec eux sans le moindre remord.

C'était clair, Ron était préfet mais ne voulait pas de ce poste.

Il était aussi gardien de quidditch de l'équipe de gryffondor. Et ce poste-là, aucun doute qu'il le voulait. Et comment. Mais tout compte fait, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Parce que Ron était peut-être un peu idiot parfois, mais pas assez pour ne pas s'apercevoir de sa médiocrité au quidditch. Et si sa jalousie l'amenait parfois à s'en prendre injustement aux autres, il était cependant lucide sur ses performances. Et être médiocre au quidditch quand on était le petit frère de Charlie Weasley et le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, c'était d'un ridicule qui aurait pu le tuer, si tant est qu'on pouvait mourir de honte. Il avait envie de se cacher six pieds sous terre lorsqu'il entendait la chanson que lui avaient spécialement composée les serpentards, et il les détestait de toutes ses forces… Mais pourquoi les détestait-il, au fond ? Il les détestait d'avoir tapé si juste. Il les détestait parce qu'il se rendait bien compte que, si un serpentard avait été aussi médiocre que lui, il aurait hurlé cette chanson à tue tête et en aurait ressenti une profonde satisfaction.

Inutile de tergiverser, Ron était un mauvais gardien et il le savait. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'Angelina l'avait choisi par défaut. Qui plus est, arriver derrière Olivier Dubois le faisait se sentir encore plus minable. Harry et Hermione avaient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne l'aidait pas de savoir qu'il manquait juste de confiance en lui. D'autres avaient commencé sans être très confiants et s'en sortaient très bien quand même, parce qu'ils avaient du talent. Harry et Hermione étaient simplement de bons amis.

Harry et Hermione… Parlons-en, justement. Le premier était un héros, quoi qu'il en dise. Non pas pour ce qu'il avait accompli à l'âge de un an sans même y penser, mais pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli après. Il avait grandi au milieu d'une famille qui le haïssait et lui avait caché son histoire ainsi que sa nature, et était malgré tout devenu un sorcier foncièrement bon. Sur le plan magique, oui, mais sur le plan humain aussi. Les mauvais traitements de ses moldus auraient pu le rendre aigri et vengeur, mais non. L'acharnement de vous-savez-qui aurait pu le rendre égocentrique et agressif, mais non. Il avait fait face à plus d'épreuves qu'un sorcier aguerri et les avait affronté avec un courage que Godric Gryffondor lui-même n'aurait pas renié. Il s'en était toujours sorti avec une force admirable, et n'en était même pas devenu prétentieux !

Quant à la seconde… Hermione était une femme intelligente et de caractère. Elle assumait ses idées, qu'elles soient populaires ou non. Elle n'hésitait pas à se confronter à une majorité hostile, si elle estimait sa position juste. Et Ron admirait cela, même s'il avait sans doute été le plus moqueur de tout Poudlard lorsqu'elle avait fondé la SALE. Qui plus est, elle avait l'intelligence du coeur, en plus de l'intelligence des livres. Elle comprenait les gens et, si elle pouvait parfois se montrer maladroite dans ses propos, elle n'était jamais volontairement méprisante.

Alors… Face à tant de qualités, que pouvait-on dire De Ron ? Il avait souvent l'impression de n'avoir rien pour lui. Et, pour en ajouter à son désarroi, sa petite sœur, sa petite Ginny, devenait à présent une jeune femme indépendante qui dégageait une énergie certaine et une personnalité bien trempée. Elle avait désormais plus d'expérience avec les garçons qu'il n'en avait jamais eu avec les filles, et elle jouait bien mieux au quidditch, en plus. La petite chose timide lui riait aujourd'hui au nez et Ron se sentait réellement nul, lorsque celle qui le doublait était Ginny. Parce qu'avant, au moins, il pouvait jouer au grand frère protecteur, et il se sentait utile. Maintenant…

Mais, malgré ce tableau peu glorieux, Ron n'était pas homme à se laisser submerger par des idées noires. On vantait souvent son ironie, sa dérision même, et Ron ne niait pas que ce fût une bonne arme. Heureusement qu'il avait au moins cela. Mais ça ne lui suffisait plus.

Harry était perturbé, il le sentait bien. Ses connections avec Vol… vous-savez-qui l'effrayaient, ses leçons d'occlumencie étaient un désastre et la frustration de Sirius l'affectait… Alors, à défaut d'être un bon élève, un bon préfet, un bon joueur de quidditch ou tout simplement un bon sorcier, Ron allait au moins tâcher d'être un bon ami.

Et Hermione le soutenait dans cette démarche, ce qui était plus important à ses yeux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Note : le titre de cet OS m'a été inspiré par une citation de Jean Giono : « Nous voulons de la place au soleil – c'est normal mon garçon, alors fais du soleil au lieu de chercher à faire de la place ». Je trouve que ça correspond très bien au personnage de Ron.

Si vous avez lu jusque-là, je serais très heureuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, tous commentaires sont les bienvenus !


End file.
